A Night to Remember
by tempest-races
Summary: He vowed they'd stay together, to have and hold her in his heart. She promised him forever, til death do us part. Sealed with a fateful kiss...DomLet


**AN**:A one shot based off an obscure country song by SheDaisy of the same name. M'eh it likely sucks but it wanted out. It truly is a one shot and you'll know why at the end.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song A Night to Remember, or SheDaisy, or any of the characters from TFATF. All rights to all of the above belong to their respective copyright holders and no infringement is intended by this work of fiction. No profit of any kind will realized off this story.

**A Night to Remember**

By _–Tempest-Races_

He'd promised her a night to remember. He'd looked so happy when he'd told her he'd made plans, to keep her evening free. He'd looked so boyishly handsome when he'd told her what they were doing was a secret. She'd questioned playfully and he'd stuck to his secret plans. She'd tried her old standby of seduction and he'd still stuck to his plan, though not without groans on how she wasn't playing fair.

A night to remember.

She was sure it would be. A happy little celebration for their 7th anniversary. How appropriate she should find out he was having an affair a two days before. No one would ever know what it had cost her to keep her face devoid of her knowledge for those two days. How much it had cost her not to yell and scream at him like she had in the past.

Instead she'd channeled that energy into productive activities. She went shopping. Her new dress was cut lower then anything she'd ever worn. Hell, _she_ had bought a _dress,_ red. Special for the occasion. She bought new makeup to go with it. Makeup that wasn't lip gloss and moisturizer like she normally favored. Bright red lipstick and smoky eye-shadow.

She hid it all away, wanting her new look to be a surprise on the special day. She fought to maintain her normalcy, her calm, tough exterior. It was hard, but she did it. She was so accustomed to simply having things out with him right away, not holding them inside.

Other women pretended everything was fine. _She_ let it be known loudly that things were not ok. But this time, this last time, was going to be special. 7 was a lot of years. A lot of years to put up with him and his 'bad habits'.

The day of their anniversary dawned sunny and clear. A perfect day for a flirty little red dress. A beautiful day for an anniversary. It was too bad she wasn't free to enjoy it. She cursed the fates that she had to find out first, before she got to have her special day. Why couldn't she have had this night with him first? Why did she have to go into it with her eyes wide open?

She wanted to enjoy the fact that her man had come up with something special and romantic for them to do. She didn't have to remind him of the date, or know that someone else had set it all up for him. He'd done it because he wanted to. Unfortunately she knew now he'd likely done it out of a sense of guilt, not out of love.

Not out of the love she wanted him to do these things out of for her.

She put on the low cut red dress she'd bought. She donned the matching red high heels. Then because she'd hardly ever worn heels before in her life she spent an hour making sure she could walk in them and not embarrass herself. She had to be at her most cool and confident tonight.

She did her make up. Her lips were a brighter shade of red then she'd ever seen when she was done. She'd spent all day setting her black curls.

_Tonight I'm gonna knock him dead_, she thought with a sinister, ugly sneer.

She'd show him how the fire burned in her now. Her heartbeat sped up as she thought back on _that_ day.

The day he vowed they'd stay together. To have and hold her in his heart. The day of the last, horrible heist where the bottom had dropped out of their very world. Family members dead and dieing all around them. Both of them hurt. Separated by circumstances and lost without each other. He'd raced for the border. She'd sat in a free clinic where no one asked questions hurting so bad she had moments of wishing for her death.

She'd made it through, cursing him the whole time for getting her into the mess she was in and for running off to leave her to deal with it all on her own.

He'd almost made it to Mexico before he decided he couldn't go without her. He turned around and came back for her. They left together. She couldn't say no to him when he'd risked so much to come back and tell her he loved her, wanted to be with her. As soon as she'd been able they'd left for Mexico together.

After a week of getting to know each other again he'd proposed on the white sand beach of Baja and she'd said yes. They'd had their trial by fire and survived. She had to think it was all in the past, the cheating, the lying, all of it. They were ready to be together. He'd promised they'd stay together. They were married a few days later on that same beach with only the sun and seagulls as witnesses to the priest's Spanish words joining them as man and wife.

He hadn't broken that promise. They were still together. They'd survived coming home to the aftermath their leaving had caused. They'd gone back to the garage and learned to work there without Jesse's excited banter over every new car they brought in.

They'd gotten past Mia's constant melancholy mood over loosing Brian from her life. They'd gotten over Brian's sudden reappearance into it, though not without a few blows being exchanged and more tears and yelling in three assorted languages.

They'd regained Leon and Vince's trust which they'd broken by living in Mexico without telling anyone where they'd gone for so long. Without telling the team they were alive and well. Together. For getting married without their family there to see.

It didn't matter they told the team. They were in love, more now then ever and they hadn't needed a fancy ceremony and a hundred guests to see them tell god they wanted to be together forever.

She'd promised him forever.

'Til death do us part.

They'd sealed it with a tender kiss under the Mexican sun, standing barefoot in the sand. To Letty, those vows were sacred. She was Roman Catholic and there was no divorce in her world. Not without the death of a spouse or an annulment from the church. But it was shameful. Much as she'd overlooked her religious upbringing when she had been dating Dom, after marriage, a sacred vow, she had planned to live by her vows.

'Til death do us part.

On her wedding day that had sounded so romantic, so permanent. Dom was agreeing to be hers, to be with her until death separated them. And since they were both only in their twenties that sounded like a long time.

Now it sounded so ominous. He was at it again. A cheating bastard after he'd promised it was in the past once they'd spoken their vows. The very vows that had meant so much to her that seemed to be like so much lip service to him. Up to his old tricks again. She laughed derisively. Maybe almost 7 years of no cheating, at least not any she'd ever seen signs of at least, was a lot to get out of Dom.

Unfortunately only forever was enough for her.

But she couldn't help her reminiscing, or the smile that graced her face when she thought of her beautiful wedding and the blissful few months of paradise that had followed it.

Tonight truly would be a night to remember.

She walked down the stairs to meet him at the door. His face was glowing when he looked at her. He looked so in love. She felt a moment's doubt. But then the hard crinkle of the papers in her inside pocket reminded her what she'd lived for the last 48 hours and it steeled her. But outwardly she was a woman very much in love. About to be treated to a romantic evening for an anniversary she'd never have believed they'd see when she was 22 and thought life was just one big fast car race and Dom's cheating was just a cop to race away from, not to let catch up to her.

He took her hand, told her she looked beautiful, sounded so sincere. She allowed him to kiss her cheek and didn't pull away even though she didn't want him touching her. She felt so dirty looking at how he looked at her in the same way he always had. He was so good at keeping it from her.

How could he look at her like that? When she knew there was some other woman out there he looked at like that too. She didn't share what was hers, that was one thing that was for certain.

He helped her into the car. It was already late, twilight. The stars were out in full force, twinkling down magically. It was a night so beautiful it would even have stirred her unromantic soul, had her mind not been so otherwise occupied.

She noted there was a cloth covered bundle in the hatch area of his little red car but when she tried to peek he slapped her hand away playfully and made her do up her seatbelt. He reminded her of the surprise in his deep baritone, and then smiled the smile she loved so much. The little innocent one that transformed his face into that of a precocious boy playing at being a man. She smiled back, then caught herself and choked back a sob.

He was hers. Til death do us part. But he didn't see it that way. However, that didn't stop him from acting like nothing was wrong, like everything was status quo. How long would he have kept on seeing the other woman? Did he love her the same way he loved Letty? Did he treat her the same? Was he nicer to this other girl? Did he bring her flowers and take her to romantic dinners while he was getting Letty to do oil changes and order out for something fast and greasy they could eat at the shop benches while they were in between jobs, just trying to keep up with the business without Jesse.

It was slowly eating her inside to wonder about it. To wonder what made him go to another woman. What was wrong with her that made her not enough to keep him by her side? Things had seemed to be going so well.

And this time it wasn't even just about cheap sex like it had been in the past. That was what was making it so hard to deal with. She had proof this time the relationship her husband had with this other woman was more important then just sex.

They drove right up to the ridge overlooking the city and the million lights of Los Angeles at night were spread out before them like a glittering blanked. Back in the day, back when life was just one big car race to the whole family this was where the two of them had come to get away for a few hours of time just for them. It had been their special place. How fitting it was that Dom should pick it for this pivotal event in their lives, Letty mused to herself. He drove right up to the edge and turned the car off. He parked the 5 speed manual in gear like he always did Letty noted.

She'd be willing to bet the parking brake hadn't worked a day he'd owned the car. He, with his youthful optimism had told her he'd never have a need for it.

He removed the cover from the bundle in the back seat and she saw it was a carefully packed gourmet meal from one of the best restaurants in L.A. Every detail was perfect, right down to the real silver and china and glass packed with the food.

They had dinner up above the city lights. A bloodless moon accompanied by the thousands of stars overhead and the glittering city below.

There was a distance in her black eyes, Dom noted. Her voice was a little cold. She should be happy, he mused. It was the best anniversary he'd ever come up with for her. He knew that as they got older she expected more. Expected their relationship to get more mature then when they were twenty something street racers with no idea if they'd live to see the next race, let alone see forever. Now their lives were more about the 9-5 grind then about the next adrenaline rush. They rarely raced, though he held on to his RX-7 despite the thing practically being an antique and needing the engine rebuild every 50,000 miles or so. Not to mention how hard it was to rebuild it right without his mad scientist.

But yet the car stuck around. Sentimental he knew. But then his wife still held on to the purple beast he'd bought for her when she turned 16 and it was almost as old as the red rocket he drove. He knew it held too many memories for her to part with it, even if she did drive something newer for her day to day commute, just like he did. But it was like by holding onto the cars they both held onto their youth, the days when nothing was as complicated as things were when they'd grown up.

Though he sure knew that at the time things had felt just as complicated for him then as they did now.

Has he took another sip of his sparkling champagne and watched her do the same he wondered if she knew. He assured himself she couldn't. He'd been too careful this time. He knew it was wrong, and he hated himself for it.

The other woman in his life was still in her twenty somthings. She was blond, blue eyed and bubbly. In short she was the exact opposite of Letty and he'd picked her up one night upstate in a moment of weakness. A chance to capture some of his youth. To go back to days when he was king of the streets, king of his world. To get away from the reality that he was now a thirty something ex con who slaved to make a decent living running a garage and a small café with his happy sister.

His happy sister who had three kids with her loving husband Brian. The perfect little family they were, living the American dream. Brian'd had no trouble getting back on the force. Oh no, not with his golden boy looks and O'Connor charm. So Mia and her two sons and youngest daughter lived in a beautiful house two blocks away from their own family home. A house where Dom and Letty lived with Vince.

Vince who'd never recovered emotionally from his ordeal enough to move out on his own. Though it hardly mattered because Letty wasn't able to have children. Complications from her accident in the fateful civic accident. He truly didn't blame her. He knew it wasn't her fault, knew she hated the fact they'd never have children. That she couldn't give him the son she could see he wanted every time he looked at his nephews.

Maybe that was part of the reason he'd allowed the thing with Marianna to go as far as it had. Perhaps he had somehow convinced himself if she got pregnant he could still have his happy life with Letty and have another happy life with her where he got to be a father.

Stupid he knew but he had never been able to think things through. Had always acted a bit too much on impulse. It was what made him almost impossible to beat on the street and what crippled him in social situations.

Hidden inside her coat are letters his lover wrote. She found them. Hidden in his father's bible. The Toretto family bible. He'd sullied that sacred book with his lies and infidelity. She'd planned on surprising him. She'd been working with a new doctor, one who thought she could help Letty conceive. And the new doctor had been right. Letty had gone to the bible to add the due date of her first child. _Their_ first child. The son Dominic wanted so badly she could see it in his unreadable black eyes every time he looked at Mia's kids.

Letty had so loved being auntie Letty to Mia's children. Her heartbeat sped up again. She asked him to remember.

"You vowed we'd stay together, that you'd hold me in your heart. I promised you forever, til death do us part."

She looked up at him from her seat in the passenger seat. They kissed, him thinking it was a memory of their kiss on the Mexican beach. Her knowing it was sealing their fate with a final kiss.

She keeps a hold of his shoulders when they end the kiss. She leans over to his ear and tells him that she knows.

Knows all about Marianna. Has the letters the other woman wrote.

He looked so stunned that it just further cemented in her mind what she had to do. He'd never planned on telling her, or of breaking it off.

With either of them.

It was so easy. The car was already in gear. She turned it on so fast he didn't see it coming and it drove over the edge of the cliff, plunging to the earth below.

She turned it on and drove them both over the cliff, the car caught on fire, it blossomed like a fiery rose.

He vowed they'd stay together, to have and hold her in his heart.

She promised him forever, til death do us part.

Sealed with a final kiss, love takes a fatal twist.

No doubt, this will be always be a night to remember.


End file.
